The invention relates to a novel improved racket for tennis or the like, for example for playing squash, badminton, etc.
As is known, in general, a tennis racket comprises a shaft aligned in the median longitudinal axis of a flat head, this head comprising a frame intended to receive the stringing, connected to the shaft by two branches in a V defining an open neck, delimited by the two branches of the V and by a tie located at the junction of the branches and of the bottom of the frame. Such a racket is described for example in document U.S. Pat. No. 4,082,274.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,983,242, the neck comprises several successive ties, respectively a main tie located at the junction of the branches and of the bottom of the frame, and several parallel intermediate ties, located between the main tie and the end of the handle. These intermediate ties are intended to reinforce the shaft in the region of the branches in order to limit the bending thereof.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,005,834, a racket is proposed whose neck has two pairs of crossed intermediate ties, whose points of attachment onto the branches are symmetrical with respect to the median longitudinal axis of the racket. These intermediate ties are intended to rigidify the neck and the frame. However, this arrangement has the same drawbacks as before.
In DE-A-3,731,529, a tennis racket is described whose single tie is inclined with respect to the median longitudinal axis. In this way, the stringing has an asymmetric shape giving the longitudinal so-called "rising" strings different lengths between the part situated to the left of the longitudinal axis passing through the handle, and the part situated to the right of this axis. This arrangement essentially aims at enlarging and offsetting the percussion zone (sweet spot) on one side of the racket. Although the enlargement of the "sweet spot" makes it possible to improve the tolerance of the racket, this offset may on the other hand be a handicap for the player.